Tout ça à cause d'une fraise
by WitchSpirit
Summary: Quand un gâteau aux fraises épouvante Ryuuzaki... Pourquoi, comment ? OS, absolument pas sérieux :3


**Tout ça à cause d'une fraise.**

**Auteur :**** WitchSpirit**

**Genre :**** Humour (et n'importe quoi )**

**Résumé :**** Quand un gâteau aux fraises épouvante Ryuuzaki... Pourquoi, comment ?**

**Couple :**** Ryuuzaki/Raito**

**Rating :**** K**

**Disclaimer :**** Death Note et ses persos sont la ****propriété de Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba, je les emprunte pour un petit moment et les rends dans le même état qu'avant (enfin j'espère ')**

**Note :**** Ce petit drabble ne se prend absolument pas au sérieux. Que voulez-vous, quand on a du temps à perdre et qu'on pense à Death Note et un gâteau à la fraise, voici ce que ça peut donner :D Je crois que Ryuuzaki va m'en vouloir ...**

Raito se saisit de sa Death Note, en regardant les informations télévisées. Ryuuzaki, avec qui il vivait depuis maintenant 6 mois, s'éclipsa brusquement dans la cuisine.

- "Je vais nous faire à manger...", dit-il, fermant la porte assez précipitamment.

Mmh... Je vais encore avoir le droit à une cuisine sucrée. Si il ne pouvait manger que des desserts, il le ferait, cet abruti..., pensa Raito, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il avait gardé l'habitude d'appeler ainsi Ryuuzaki, bien que leur relation ait considérablement évolué ; Ryuuzaki et lui étaient ensemble depuis bientôt huit mois, et dès qu'il avait pû, Raito s'était émancipé de chez lui pour vivre avec son "abruti de détective" dans un appartement.

Le jeune homme regardait les informations, tripotant distraitement à un coin de la Death Note. Mais quelquechose n'allait pas. Raito ne s'attarda pas sur cette impression, on passait la photo d'un criminel ainsi que son nom. Regardant attentivement l'image pour la graver dans sa mémoire, il se saisit d'un stylo, ouvrit sa Death Note...

...et poussa un juron tellement fort qu'il fut aisément audible pour Ryuuzaki, affairé en cuisine, où Raito se précipita.

- "Ryuuzaki !!"

- "Haaaai...", répondit celui-ci en se demandant quelles allaient être les remontrances de l'autre.

- "Peux tu m'expliquer", dit Raito dans un souffle de colère difficilement maîtrisable, "ce que ces MIETTES DE GÂTEAU font sur les pages de la Death Note ?! C'est dégoûtant !"

- "Tu n'étais pas là hier, pour les infos. J'ai voulu t'aider. Je n'ai pas pû, finalement. Mais j'ai essayé."

- "Laisse-moi deviner. Tu étais en train de manger..." Raito porta le cahier suffisament près de son visage pour sentir la page tachée "... du gâteau à la fraise, je me trompe ?"

- "Absolument pas. Quel nez, Raito-kun ! Il se trouve que le nouveau boulanger-pâtissier, tu sais celui au coin de la rue, en fait des succulents... Des fraises juteuses, une crème onctueuse à souhait, un vrai plaisir pour le palais... Tu me connais, je ne résiste pas aux fraises. Alors vois-tu..."

Raito laissa Ryuuzaki partir dans une grande explication sur la saveur particulière des fraises dans ce genre de gâteau, saveur ô combien magnifiquement mise en valeur par le boulanger-pâtissier du coin de la rue, tout en pianotant sur le petit ordinateur portable qui se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine. Un instant plus tard, alors que Ryuuzaki continuait son monologue enthousiaste, Raito eut un sourire en coin : il avait trouvé l'information qu'il voulait, et la notait sur un bout de papier.

- "Ryuuzaki", dit-il, stoppant celui-ci dans son éloge des gâteaux au fraises.

- "Oui ?"

- "Tu m'as bien dit que c'était le boulanger-pâtissier du coin qui faisait ces gâteaux délicieux ?"

- "Absolument.", répondit le brun, une lueur d'espoir non dissimulée dans les yeux. Qui sait si Raito n'allait pas leur en acheter pour un dîner, histoire de lui faire plaisir ?

- "Regarde ce papier", continua Raito.

Ryuuzaki lut le papier, sur lequel était noté simplement le nom du boulanger-pâtissier. Il ne voyait pas où Raito voulait en venir.

- "Ton boulanger-pâtissier a un site perso sur le net", dit celui-ci. "J'ai donc vu à quoi il ressemblait, et comme tu peux le constater, j'ai son nom."

Une pointe d'incompréhension taraudait le brun, qui leva les yeux sur Raito. "Et ?", demanda-t-il.

- "Et", dit un Raito affichant un sourire malsain sur son visage, "tu es toujours en train de manger quelquechose. Spécialement des mets provenant de ce boulanger-pâtissier. Alors la prochaine fois que tu saliras, non, que tu toucheras à **ma Death Note**, j'écris le nom de ce foutu pâtissier dedans ! Suis-je clair ?"

Ryuuzaki afficha une mine épouvantée : être privée de ses sucreries chéries parce qu'il touchait en cachette à la Death Note de Raito ? C'en était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Pour le bien de sa gourmandise, il acquiesca, et suivit Raito qu'il allaient manger. Celui-ci finissait d'enlever les miettes de gâteau du cahier.

-"Une dernière chose... gourmand comme tu es, je le saurai." Il mit le papier contenant le nom du pâtissier dans sa poche. Ainsi, il pourrait procéder au châtiment si la nécessité survenait.

Owari.

Ça vous a plu ?

C'est ma première fic', soyez indulgents

J'ai eu cette petite idée comme ça et l'ai rédigée rapidement ()

Une 'tite review ?


End file.
